Search for the Void: Chapter of Discovery ep.1
by Rei Naraku
Summary: It's been five years since Cloud defeated Sephiroth... but why is he back? Why would Gia ressurect such a monster? And what's the Void Crystal?!


****

Search for the Void

Chapter of Discovery

Ep. 1:

"When First We Met"

He walked nonchalantly toward the tavern, making his way in he sneaked past the customers to a dark corner where he sat alone. A waitress approached him.

****

Waitress: **What would you like sir.**

Sephiroth: Whiskey… and solitude.

Waitress: Ok sir.

She walks off tra-la-laing. Another man walks in, wearing a long trench coat and a pair of shades, he wore a stern face. Drinking his whiskey, Sephiroth doesn't notice the stranger but he does notice the man starring at him from across the bar…

** **

Sephiroth: Shit! He recognized me! (Trying to hide Sephiroth turned away from the man's viewpoint. The tall brute jumped up, knocking over his own table.)

Man: I thought you were dead!! I'll kill you! (He reached into his pocket pulling out a light-side dagger {dagger that shoots lightning.} and slowly began to walk over to Sephiroth.) 

???: (The mysterious stranger looked at the brute, then at Sephiroth.) Interesting… (He approached the man, reaching into his trench coat he pulled out a two-handed katana.)

Man: (Pointing the dagger at the stranger.) W-who are you?!

???: (smiles) Wouldn't you like to know. (He spins around swinging the katana to the brute's head.)

Man: (He dodged the attack, then activated his dagger and aimed it at Sephiroth.) I'll kill the monst- (But Sephiroth was not at his table… The brute turns to the stranger then backs away only to bump into Sephiroth! He tries to spin around but Sephiroth grabs him and, with one hand, snaps his neck.)

Sephiroth: Hmph! Pathetic. (Throwing him aside, Sephiroth takes notice of the dagger and pockets it. He looks up eyeing the stranger…) Thank you for distracting him. (Sephiroth turns to the door and leaves.)

???: (smiling) No problem… (The stranger looks about woozily; he then grabs a bottle of whiskey from the counter and follows Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth makes his way down the street, the stars his only light, he walks almost stalkingly, rounding corners and entering alleyways. Suddenly Sephiroth disappears from the stranger's view. 

****

???: **huh? Hmmm… (He looks about, then inside a trash can. A cat jumps out catching off guard he falls.) Ahhh! Ow! Damn cat! (He gets up, rubbing his butt, and walks to the end of the alleyway.) **

From behind him Sephiroth appears holding his masamune to his neck (almost drawing blood)

** **

Sephiroth: Why are you following me?

???: (He flicked Sephiroth's sword.) I was bored outta my fucking mind and needed something to do??? (Rubbing his finger on Sephiroth's blade he cuts his finger.) Sharp!

Sephiroth: (Raises a brow, anime sweatdrops, he releases him then spins him around. Now face to face Sephiroth glares at him.) Still no reason to follow me... (Pushing him away he points his masamune to the stranger's neck.) Who are you?!

???: ( scratches head.) Uhhh... Ummm... wait, I need to think... (he chugs the bottle of whiskey whole.)

Sephiroth: Well? Will you tell me or will I kill you?!

???: Ok geez, so demanding! (He looks at the bottle then throws it into a trash can.) The name's Damin. what about you?

Sephiroth: (He looks down almost pained by the question. Turning, he begins to leave.) My name is of no importance to you, I am... no one.

Damin: (Grabs Sephiroth by the arm stopping him.) Hey! No fair! I had to actually think for 15 seconds to give you my name! Who the hell are you!?

Sephiroth: (Stunned by the drunk Damin's course of action, Sephiroth looks at him and glares.) Let go! (He yanks Damin's arm and punches him in the face, Damin stumbles back.) Touch me and it will result in only pain! I... am... Ugh! Who cares! I'm Sephiroth, and NO I am no longer on a quest to become God of this putrid planet! (Turns to leave.)

Damin: Sephiroth?! No way!!! You're my hero! (Damin jumps infront of him, gets down, and begins kissing Sephiroth's boot.) I took up sword fighting so I could become as good as you! You rock!!

Sephiroth: (anime sweatdrops, Sephiroth kicks his foot up and hits Damin with the hilt of his blade, knocking him out.) Why someone would look up to such a cold, heartless, killer is beyond me.

Leaving Damin, Sephiroth makes his way out of the alleyway. A few hours pass by and the waitress from the bar passes the alley where Damin still lays...

** **

Waitress: Sir? Oh my gosh!! (She runs to him, trying to wake Damin.) Hey! Sir?! Sir?! (Damin barely opens one eye and mumbles something about beer then falls asleep snoring. She reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his wallet, looking for identification, she finds a room key for the Materia Inn.) Hmph, I guess I'll have someone drop you off at the Materia Inn then.

(Scene Fades out)

****

Morning came and Sephiroth is once again plagued by the memories of his past. Waking up in a cold sweat, and fighting the urge to kill everyone in the hotel, he makes his way to the window.

** **

Sephiroth: Tsk! Still got 4 or 5 hours of day light... I hate waking up so late... but I can't risk being seen. (Sighs) Guess I'll stay here. (He crosses the room and walks into the bathroom, turning the water on and he brushes his teeth while waiting for the hot water. He soaked his face in water then, lifting his head, he starred into the mirror. A sudden reel of images of all the horrid things he's done and then Cloud omnislashing him, flash before the mirror... the mere memory of these things cause him to wince.) Dammit! Fucking Cloud! (Sephiroth punches the mirror then walks into the shower.) (Ladies, he sleeps in the nude !)

(Fade out) Several minutes go by and Sephiroth leaves his room, he heads towards the lobby stopping at a breakfast/lunch menu.

** **

Sephiroth: Oooo... (sparkly eyed.) Pie?! Mmmm (licking his lips.) Pumpkin pie?! Ooo Ooo and carrot cake! (He walks into the lounge and serves himself an entire pumpkin pie, 3 slices of carrot cake, and coffee.) Mmmm... So tasty! (He puts his mug down, finishing his meal, he sits back and begins reading.)

As Sephiroth peacefully reads his book, someone very similar halfway stumbles down the stairs, crosses the room, and serves himself the entire pot of coffee. 

** **

Sephiroth: (Sephiroth looks up from his book.) Aww shit! (Damin sits across from him drinking his coffee.)

Damin: (Damin puts the cup down and looks at Sephiroth.) 'Aww shit' What?

Sephiroth: (Raises a brow.) You... uh... don't remember me? (Oh please don't remember me!!!)

Damin: (Looks at him questionably.) Did I... meet you somewhere??? (Trying desperately to get over his hangover.) 

Sephiroth: (Blinking.) Uh... Well lastnight you... (Shaking his head he rises.) Never mind. (Sephiroth rises and turns to the door but the sudden gasp from a woman nearby stops him.) (Sighs)

Damin: (rises) (He remembers a bar, then another one, and another one...) Damn! I was drunk! (He walks up to a clerk and persuades her to tell him where Sephiroth's room was. Damin travels to Sephiroth's room.) (Knocking.) Hello?

Sephiroth: (From inside the room.) Go away I don't need a hundred and fifty towels!!!

Damin: Um... Excuse me, but, I need to apologize.

Sephiroth: (opening the door.) Apologize? What for? 

Damin: Yeah. Lastnight, I was drunk so if I... did anything, well, odd, sorry. 

Sephiroth: I see well-

Suddenly two mechs come crashing in through the ceiling landing besides Damin and Sephiroth. They look at each other then the mechs, each mech points a gun to them and steps froward.

** **

Mech1: Give up the ex-SOLDIER!!! 

Mech2: Give up the void crystal!!!

Damin: (sighs) Dammit! First, my morning starts out with a hangover from hell and now these two son-of-a-bitches fall out from the sky! (Dashing at one of the mechs he pulls out his Katana and severs the arm of mech1. Looking over at Sephiroth he notices mech2 advancing.) Hey, yo! Behind you!

Sephiroth: I know… (Grinning evilly, Sephiroth crouches low and slides underneath the mech. After rising Sephiroth jumps up, during a mid-air backflip he blasts the mech w/Thudara. The mech stumbles back a bit, Sephiroth kicks off a wall then stabs the mech w/his masamune cutting down as he falls.) Goodbye! (Sephiroth walked over to Mech1 looking down at it's spread circuits.) I've never really gotten information from a mech like this…

Damin: Well, if you take this blue wire… this yellow wire… then do this (He opens up a small compartment on the mech's head.) Then we take the main circuit and connect it to the blue wire. (After doing so Damin takes the yellow wire and connects it to a violet wire.) 

Sephiroth: Can you explain to me what you're doing?

Damin: (pressing a small button.) It does this! (The mech's eyes glow slightly.)

Mech1: Prototype A4 B2 C6 D13 E12 F16... (It keeps trailing on...)

Damin: Ugh! This is meaningless shit! (Damin punches the mech.)

Mech1: Shinra... main objective override... override command code?

Damin: (Frowning, he stands up.) You fucking piece of tin work! Accept this! (He then kicks the mech between the legs... it makes a strange sound, then it's eyes stop glowing.) 

Mech1: Code accepted! (Damin and Sephiroth fall over.) Hunt down former Shinra SOLDIER Sephiroth and retrieve the Void Crystal!

Damin: (looking at Sephiroth.) Y-Your S-Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: (Frowns, he slices off the mech's head then turns to the exit.) Yes... I am. (Sighs) It would seem my enemies grow in power as well as knowledge. (Turning to Damin he nods then leaves.) 

Damin: H.. Hey! Wait one minute there! (Running up to Sephiroth, he blocks his way out.) You're the reason why I became a swordsman, and now, here you are! My dreams of finally meeting you have now come true! Look, if mechs are coming after you, you might need my help.

Sephiroth: (Glares at Damin then pushes him away and continues walking.) Foolish boy! Looking up to murderers is no way of proving yourself to be a 'great' swordsman. (Sephiroth turns to Damin and points his masamune at him.) I need no one! (Sephiroth then keeps walking.)

Damin: (Chases him all the way outside the hotel.) Would you stop running away from me! Keep on turning your back on me and I'll shove my katana up your ass!

Sephiroth: (Looking out into the street, airships passing him, he turns to Damin.) Oooo... A threat? (Grinning evilly) I'd love to see you live long enough to even unsheathe your katana! (Sephiroth looks about, the urge to kill was so strong... he almost welcomed it, until a little girl and her family crossed the street behind Damin. Calmly he straightens himself.) I don't run... I never have!

Sephiroth suddenly sensed an incoming danger... they were being watched. Then out of nowhere a dozen(12) ninja-like robots surrounded Damin and Sephiroth. (Imagine those ninja robots from Outlaw Star.) They began to advance; one of them stood forward and pointed at Sephiroth.

****

RoboNinja: Give us the Void Crystal! 

Sephiroth: (Steps back with an evil smile on his face.) Eat shit and die! (Sephiroth looks over at Damin.) Fight or die. (He then crouches low and charges the robot slicing up w/his masamune and cutting it in half.)

Sephiroth spins around to another incoming robot and swings his sword cutting off its head, dodging an attack, Sephiroth spin-kicks a robot's head off, then punches another in the face and as it stumbles back he impales it on his sword. Taking out his two-handed katana, Damin smiles.

** **

Damin: (tapping the sword on his shoulder.) Oh yeah, needed a good work out today. 

Damin teases the other robots and three charge him, he blasts two with fire3 then slices the third from the shoulder down. Looking over at Sephiroth for approval he is met with four more, they charge simultaneously. Damin back-kicks one in the face sending it flying into another robot. Thrusting his sword into another's torso he spins around nearly cutting it in half. Damin steps back and dodges the last robot, it swings at Damin but he blocks with his katana. They lock arms, Damin kicks the robot away from him then blasts it with ligtning3. 

****

Sephiroth: (Sephiroth stands in the middle of four surrounding robots then smiles lifting his masamune a bit over his shoulder.) I love a good massacre! (Sephiroth jumps up, landing on two robots he stabs one through the head then snaps the others neck w/his feet. Two robots come at him, lunging forward, one kicks at him the other swings, Sephiroth managed to dodge the kick but the other managed to cut Sephiroth's right cheek. Sephiroth leaped back, the other robot followed.) Oh yeah? (Pointing to the robot.) Firaga!!! (Upon landing the remaining robot stirs a close combat brawl with Sephiroth, the robot was able to catch him off guard, cutting deeply into his left arm. Sephiroth looks at the wound, the weight of his blade causing him to wince blood drips down his mouth as he smiles making him look psychotic.) Now... you... die! (Sephiroth grabs the robot by the head and slowly puts his masamune through its neck, waiting 'til it died, Sephiroth took his masamune out and threw the dead robot aside.) Hmph, what fun...

Damin: (Looking at Sephiroth surprised.) Yikes... (He hears something fidget behind him, Damin turns and sees the two robots he kicked running at him.) Yack! (He ducks and holds up his katana slicing one in half.) Cool... (But the other tackles him into Sephiroth.) Ahhh! (He kicks the robot off.) 

Sephiroth: (Casts lightning bolt sending Damin flying off of him.) Ugh... Yieeeahhhh! (He runs at the robot punching him in the face, then punching through its chest. Sephiroth scans the area, looking over at Damin he spots another robot standing over him ready to strike.) Not today! (Sephiroth jumps up holding his hand out.) Supernova!!! 

Damin: (Damin spots the fire and rolls out of the way.) Ahhh! What the hell was that?! 

Sephiroth: (Landing beside Damin, Sephiroth goes to help him up.) What was what?

Damin: (Rubbing his scraped shoulder.) One, that attack and two, you helping me up!

Sephiroth: (Grinning, he let's go of Damin letting him drop to the floor.) Oh please.

Damin: (Rubbing his butt he gets up and crosses his arms smiling.) I thought you didn't need anyone nor do you care.

Sephiroth: (Pushing back his hair.) Hmph, guess Gia is getting to me after all... I didn't want our enemy to win by using you as a shield... and about that attack... it's in my power alone. (Wincing, Sephiroth switches hands on his sword.)

Damin: Hey, Sephiroth... by the looks of that wound I'd say you need someone to help you out... (Sephiroth glares. Damin waves his arms.) Hey j-just 'til your arm is healed.

Sephiroth: (I have no heal materia... he's right.) (Sighs) I'm looking for a place called Curalis... there's no place like that here, but it's possible someone in the Midgar area might know of its location. Hmmm... (Pointing to a passing airship.) If we can find an airship...

Damin: I remember an old facility located underground... it had a bunch of airships but I'm not sure if they're all working or not. (Walking up to Sephiroth he pokes the wound on his arm.) Does that hurt?

Sephiroth: (SD. Sephiroth glares then punches Damin in the face.) Does that?!  


Damin: (Rubbing his red face.) If I were to say no what will happen?

Sephiroth: (Forms a fist, lightning begins to form around it.) Grrr...

Damin: Ahhh! Ok, ok! (Waving his arms frantically.) Chill out jeez! You really should stop letting armadillos crawl up your ass, you might be less cranky!

Sephiroth: (Anime sweatdrops) Grrr! (Turning to the remaining pile of robots.) The base... which one could you be talking about? It's important I get there before they do.

Damin: The abandoned one in Nibleheim, off in the mountain somewhere... you do know Nibleheim right?

Sephiroth: Niiiibllleheiiiiimmm? (Sephiroth's eyes sparkle in SD.) Ohhhh I remember. (An SD thought bubble of him burning down Nibleheim and laughing maniacally is seen.) Let's go! 

Damin: (Eyebrow twitching he walks up to Sephiroth and pops the thought bubble w/his sword.) Uh-huh, right... well, anyway we need to get to Nibleheim, find the passage, then go through the mountain side... god only knows the monsters that might be in there due to Shinra Inc.'s mako reactors... (Clenching his fist and gripping his sword tightly.) 

Sephiroth: (Looking down) Yeah... (Sighs) Shinra creates some horrid monsters...

Damin: (Looking at Sephiroth suspiciously) I guess we should go rent some chocobos to get there eh? But uh... I don't have any Gil on me since I spent it all on drinks...

Sephiroth: (Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth cocks his head back mockingly.) Pathetic... (Sephiroth slowly lifts off the ground.) I need no bird! (Sephiroth throws down a bag of Gil and leaves.)

Damin: (Catching the bag.) Great... (Watching Sephiroth fly off Damin looks at the path ahead and mumbles) Some dream come true you are... Damn flying turkey! (He sighs, arriving to the Chocobo farm.)

Lady: Can I help you?

Damin: Gimme a Chocobo

Lady: That'll be 1,000 Gil

Damin: Uh... ok, (Damin hands the bag to the lady allowing her to take what she needs, after handing the bag back Damin climbs on the Chocobo and rides off waving goodbye.) Thank you!

(40 Minutes later...) Damin is seen infront of Nibleheim pacing back and forth angrily. He kicks the dirt several times and looks down at his watch impatiently. 

** **

Damin: Where is he?!

Damin stopped to consider entering the city, but a sudden explosion from within the city interrupted his thought. Smoke can be seen all about as people frantically run from the burning rubble and falling debris.

****

Damin: Ah shit! (Running towards the rubble Damin picks up a brick and hurls it at a figure amongst the smoke.)

Sephiroth: Ow! (Sephiroth turns around walking from the dust and smoke revealing himself to Damin.) What the hell was that for?! I didn't blow it up!

Suddenly a strange looking woman appears, jumping down from the roof of a building, she lands infont of Sephiroth. Wearing a small white and red dress, she stands at only four feet, her face and body that of a child's... yet her blood red eyes revealing more than her true age. (Like a chibi Sakura from Card Captors w/red eyes.)

** **

Damin: Sorry... (Looking at the girl he blinks.) That chick a friend of yours? She's kinda cute. (Sephiroth anime sweatdrops, he glares then throws a brick at Damin's head.) Ow! Hey!

???: (The girl begins to giggle psychotically.) Heeheeheeheehee... I'll destroy you! (Points to Damin.) Then eat your delicious friend! 

Sephiroth: Go ahead and eat him... but (Crouching low.) you might want to do it before I kill you! (A sadistic grin on his face.)

Damin: (Blinks) Uh... Seph, sorry, but I don't fight chicks. So... I'll go secure the Mountain ok... bye. (SD Damin slowly slides to the side inching away.)

Sephiroth: Grrr! Oh no you don't you coward! (Sephiroth pulls out a whip then wraps it around Damin and pulls him to his side.)

???: Hehe... I'll love eating him... (She flies toward them, blasting a small beam at Sephiroth, he jumps out of the way pushing Damin out of the beam's way. The beam strikes the ground causing a large explosion.)

Sephiroth: You missed!

Damin: Hey Seph! Don't ever whip me again! (Damin runs into a weapons shop.) Sorry sir, I need this! (He grabs a gun and clip and runs out.)

Clerk: H-hey!

Damin arrives at Sephiroth's location and begins firing at her. The bullets hit but do absolutely NO damage! (Think DBZ.) The girl smiles and blasts at them again, the beam explodes but Damin stops it by shooting at the beam, causing it to explode before hitting them. Sephiroth rises (Like the scene in Nibleheim when Sephiroth first burnt it down...) his eyes showing an inner rage of fury and bloodlust. He smirks evilly, allowing the flames to dance about him, Damin takes a few steps back never seeing the face of a... a... killer before...

Hey guys! It's me, Damin, so what's with Sephiroth being alive?! It's been five years since Cloud defeated him… yet here he is! And what's this Void Crystal everyone is after?! Whatever it is people really want it bad… And who's this little girl… (Door slams and Sephiroth enters.)

Foolish child stop asking so many questions and tell the people what will happen next episode!

Sorry Seph but we're outta time! (Sephiroth sighs) See ya next time on Search for the Void: Chapter of Discovery Ep.2 The Fight?


End file.
